Leigh
(Deceased) | trait = + | birthday = | dateofdeath = | placeoforigin = Australia | youtube = 0TheLast0 | email = its_all_about_leigh@hotmail.com | lg15 = 10291 | twitter = allaboutleigh | revver = | myspace = | phone = +61465319300 | forum-posts = | actor = Jessica Shipley | first = LG15: The Last - Pilot | last = Alone | series = LAST }} Leigh Taylor (April 23rd, 1989 — July 24th, 2009) was a character in the LG15: The Last video series. Leigh was a trait positive girl from Bondi, who was pampered growing up, and had a fascination with make-up and boys. Her adoptive parents have agreed to hand her over to Hymn of One for the honor of completing the Ceremony, which was originally scheduled for April 24, 2009. After discovering that her parents had lied to her, she fled her home and went in the run with Mitch and the rest of the new resistance. However, a few weeks later, she and Antonia are captured by the Order. During her ceremony, she is forgotten due to a distraction caused by Mitch and dies on the table. Background Resisting Aid During the months of March, Chas, among others, urged her to get into contact with her and that she was in danger. However, Leigh did not get in touch until weeks later, where she told Bray in an email that she had no interest in getting involved with their activities. Not taking no for an answer, the group drives across the country to her house, and Mitch is able to convince her into letting him inside. After talking, Leigh agrees to go with them, but only if Mitch is there to "take care of her". However, Leigh becomes upset when she finds herself in a "shabby three story beach front property" that she refers to as poorly decorated. Her mood only worsens when she discovers that Mitch is dating Chas, revealing that the only reason she agreed to come was because she was interested in Mitch. She spends her time at the beach house complaining, and pushes the others too far after they discover that she is still using her cellphone. She believes they are overreacting, but changes her tune when Order operatives show up at the house. She reluctantly apologizes to the others, though Jayde is the only one who appears to have acknowledged her apology. Part of the Gang Leigh becomes distressed when the love triangle between Toni, Jayde, and Bray threatens to destroy all the relationships in the house. After Chas and Jayde post a video on YouTube bashing Toni, Leigh comforts Toni when the video makes her cry. Following this incident, Leigh's Twitter account was disabled, and her profile picture on LG15.com was replaced with a picture of Sibylla Weave, a mysterious entity working on the side of the Order. Sibylla intercepted Leigh's webcam, and posted footage of Leigh giving herself her diabetes medicine, which she says she was diagnosed with a few weeks before she left home. She goes on and discloses on how she recently discovered that she was adopted, and that her "parents" were going to hand her over to the Hymn of One for the Ceremony. The next day, while celebrating her birthday, Leigh apologizes to Chas for flirting with Mitch, and earns Chas's forgiveness, even though she is drunk. Soon after, a messenger leaves a CD for Leigh at the front door with the words "Happy Birthday Leigh", which contained a warning from Erica regarding Sybilla Weave. Leigh and the others are distressed by the tape, and go out for a while to blow off some steam. In LG15 chat, community members decipher a message left by Sibylla which reveals that the couple being tortured in the video are Leigh's biological parents, who have begun to search for her. With no way of contacting her however, the community had to sit back and watch as Sibylla's messages made the group turn on one another. After the group leaves the house for a bit to cool off, Leigh was scolded by Chas when she tried to spy on a private conversation between Jayde, Toni, and Bray. From Bad To Worse Upon returning home, Bray discovered a hidden camera, and the group tore up the house, destroying all of the cameras except for a couple in Leigh's bedroom. Leigh, exhausted, tries to go to sleep, only to be tackled by Chas. Startled, Leigh hits her and knocks her onto the floor, laughing when she realizes what has happened. A few hours later, the group departs from the Island. In comments, Chas is informed of the situation regarding Leigh's parents, and she asks the community not to tell Leigh for the time being so that she can break the news to her when the time is right. Over the next few days, Leigh appears to enjoy herself, and becomes more invested with her relationships, though Toni complains that Leigh kicks in her sleep. Her uplifted spirit depletes when Chas finally tells her about her parents, sending her into a fit that results in her destroying her diabetes medication. After Chas calms her down, Jayde figures out that the medication is actually Epogen and that Leigh was being prepared for the ceremony. Leigh reveals that she heard her parents talking about it, and quietly stands by as the others plan an attack. However, nothing ever materializes. That night, Order Agents attack the camp and kidnap Leigh and Toni. After weeks of silence, Leigh is seen getting prodded onto a theater stage to complete her Ceremony as Toni and Chas watch helplessly. Mitch, revealed as the traitor, walks in to console Chas. He then stabs Toni to distract everyone in the room so that she can run and during this, Leigh is accidentally unhooked and starts bleeding out. With everybody desperately chasing after the others, Leigh is left alone and dies from blood loss. Etymology Leigh comes from a surname which was a variant of Lee. Lee comes from a surname which was derived from Old English leah "meadow". The surname belonged to Robert E. Lee (1807-1870), commander of the Confederate forces during the American Civil War. In his honour, it has been commonly used as a given name in the American South.http://www.behindthename.com/name/leigh See also *Theories about Leigh References